Who Are You?
by anny385
Summary: Tony meets the team while on vacation. AU fic.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This fic is AU. Tony is Gibbs's son and is in college and decides to go with his Dad to work.

Who Are You?

Tony yawned as his Dad woke him up. He had wanted to go with his Dad to work when he was a child, but he never got the chance to go. He listened to his Dad when he spoke of his Agents. Agent Caitlyn Todd had been killed in the line of duty and Ziva David a Mossed liaison had taken her place. His Dad had questioned her about if she knew that he had a child and she said she knew about Shannon and Kelly. She said nothing about having a son. It wasn't like his last name was the same as his Dad's. He had taken his Mom's last name which was DiNozzo. To make sure that Tony didn't have the same fate as his daughter he sealed his birth certificate, so nobody could check to see if he had another child.

After taking a shower and dressing he went downstairs and had his breakfast. He also had a cup of coffee just like his dad. He made his way towards the car and buckled in. He wanted to see what his Dad did at work and he wondered if he could go out to the field with them.

"Can I go out in the field with you if you get called out?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask the Director if you can go with us."

Tony smiled at his Dad and watched as they made their way towards the headquarters. He got out of the car and looked around looking at everything.

"Come on, son."

Tony smiled and followed his Dad inside. When they got up to the bullpen Gibbs pointed to his chair.

"Sit there and wait for me. I need to talk to the Director."

Tony nodded as he sat down and watched his father make his way up the stairs and into the Director's office.

Tony smiled and put his feet on the desk and leaned back putting sunglasses on. He didn't close his eyes as he looked around the bullpen. So this is where my Dad does most of his work.

He heard the elevator ding and heard talking as they too made their way towards the same bullpen. He watched as they stopped in shock as they saw a young man sitting in their boss's desk.

"You're not supposed to sit there our boss will be mad."

He didn't speak for a minute to see what they would do.

Ziva came up to the desk and kicked it. "I'm talking to you."

"You're not supposed to sit there."

"I can if he told me to sit here."

"There would be no way he would let you sit there. Now tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth. He told me to sit here while he went up to the Directors office." He smiled as he looked at what he thought was Ziva David.

"I want you to tell me the truth, or I'll kill you with a paperclip." She said as she crept closer to the younger man.

"I don't think so Ziva. You hurt a hair on his head and you'll be under arrest. Do not hurt, or kill him." Gibbs said as he got closer to the Agents.

He smiled at his Dad. His Dad had told him that Ziva had killed her brother to stop him for killing Gibbs. He turned to his son.

"If we are called out you are allowed to go with us."

"Thank you. I'm glad I can go with you." He said smiling at his dad once again.

"Who is he?" Asked Ziva who was still a little angry.

"Ziva, McGee and Thompson this is my son Tony. Tony this is Ziva David, Tim McGee and Greg Thompson who is also my Senior Field Agent."

"Glad to meet you guys. I feel like I already know you. My Dad talks about you guys sometimes."

"You're his father?"

"Hello Tony Gibbs." McGee said as he shook Tony's hand.

"It's Tony DiNozzo. I took my Mom's last name instead of my Dad's."

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid that something might happen to Tony and so I made sure that his last name stayed DiNozzo." They had talked about if he went to work with him that they would tell the team. He didn't know them, but he knew that his Dad trusted his team.

"We have no cases right now and so I'll introduce you to Abby and Ducky."

Tony followed his Dad.

There was loud music coming out of the lab and Tony winced at the music. He saw his Dad go inside and turn off the music. A pig tailed Goth turned to his Dad.

"I was listening to that."

"It was a little loud, Abby."

Abby turned when Gibbs looked at the door way when Tony moved inside the lab.

"Who is this?"

"Abby meet my son Tony. Tony meet our forensic scientist Abigail Scuito."

"You're his son? I didn't know that boss man had a son." She said as she glared at Tony.

"Abby be nice. He really is my son. He has his Mom's last name which is why it's different than mine, but he is my son. I never told anybody because I was waiting for when he was going to come into work with me."

"Did you meet the team?"

"Yes, I met Ziva, McGee and Thompson."

"What do you do?"

"I go to college at Ohio State. I'm on summer vacation right now and wanted to come in with my Dad."

"Nice to meet you Tony." She said as she hugged him.

"Nice to meet you too Abby."

They turned and went to see Ducky who had the same reaction of the rest of the team and Abby. Gibbs explained it once again and then they went back upstairs.

As they walked up to the desk the phone rang and they all went to grab their gear.

Tony watched as Ducky took the Petty Officer's temperature, watched McGee sketch, watched Thompson bag and tag and then watched Ziva question the person who found the Petty Officer.

When they went back he went down with his Dad to deliver the evidence to Abby, so they could see what they did with the evidence. He watched Abby for a bit and then went with his Dad upstairs to watch what happened.

He watched as McGee told his Dad about Petty Officer William Swindley, about his band records and his phone records. He watched as they found a clue and they went to go question Victor Smith who had seen him last. He wasn't allowed to go in case something happened. He was allowed to watch the interrogation.

When they got home when it was pretty late he turned to his Dad before going upstairs. "I want to be an NCIS Agent, Dad."

"If that's what you want."

"I know it's not that good every day. I mean you have days when you have paperwork and other stuff, but I think I would really like it."

"Okay. I will support you if that's what you do and even if you don't want to be an Agent."

"Thanks, Dad." He hugged his dad and then ran upstairs.

The End


End file.
